1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propulsion means for large ships, and more particularly concerns a steam-driven rotary member that acts directly on the water upon which the ship is floating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to employ turbine-driven propellers for the propulsion of large ships. Such turbines may be driven by steam or other heated or high velocity gas caused to impinge tangentially upon the blades of a multi-bladed rotor. The rotor shaft is usually co-extensive with a conventional propeller shaft.
Another type of propulsion system that has been disclosed for use in large ships is a waterjet drive wherein water is forced rearwardly at high velocity to produce a propulsive thrust effect analogous to that of rocket engines. The waterjet propels the ship by virtue of a reaction force imparted by the momentum of rearwardly ejected water. The velocity and total mass of the rearwardly expelled water accordingly determine the total propulsive force. It has earlier been disclosed to employ a steam-driven turbine to operate the waterjet drive. The utilized steam may originate from conventional or nuclear powered boilers.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a turbine-driven waterjet drive engine having improved performance characteristics.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved turbine-driven waterjet drive engine as in the foregoing object of durable, simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.